bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Apologizing
Apologizing is a game mechanic in Bully. It can be used to convince hostile students to leave Jimmy alone. As Jimmy completes English classes, his ability to apologize becomes more effective. This is reflected in his dialogue - prior to passing English classes he can only beg for other students not to pick on him. As he passes classes, he gets more confident and diplomatic in his apologies, and the people who he apologizes to are more likely to accept it happily rather than mockingly. When an antagonistic character is directly targeted, an option wheel appears. The peace sign before English 4 is yellow, when Jimmy completes English 4, the color of the wheel turns from white to green. Apologizing to Authority figures Jimmy gains the ability to apologize to Prefects and Faculty after passing English 3. If his trouble meter is still in the light yellow, any prefect or faculty chasing him will accept his apology and walk away instead of trying to bust him. Passing English 5 gives him the ability to apologize to the Police. As with the prefects, if his trouble meter is still in the light yellow, they will accept his apology and walk away instead of trying to bust him. The offenses Trespassing, Truancy, and Violating Curfew cannot be apologized for. If Jimmy sexually harasses a female authority figure, she will not accept his apology, but he can, however, get his apology accepted by a male authority figure. Apologizing to Kids Jimmy can attempt to apologize to any kid who becomes hostile. Before he passes any English classes, they will not accept his apologies, and male members of the Bullies, Preppies, Greasers, Jocks, and Townies cliques will instead demand a bribe. The larger and more aggressive students, for example Damon West, are the hardest to apologize to and are most likely to keep demanding bribes. In the mission This Is Your School, Russell will threaten Jimmy. The game will prompt Jimmy to apologize to him; Russell will demand a bribe instead and the game forces Jimmy to pay it. Russell also appears in a short tutorial on how to apologize effectively after Jimmy passes English 1. When Jimmy passes English 1, his apologies will be accepted and the antagonistic students won't demand a bribe from him again. The Larger and more aggressive students will still be hard to apologize to and will sometimes demand a bribe from Jimmy. Once Jimmy passes English 5, his apologies are almost 100% effective against kids. The peace sign option on the interactions wheel changes from yellow to light green. Apologizing by other characters If a larger student tries to bully a smaller student, the smaller student will usually flinch and apologize, after which the larger student will walk off. Things that affect whether a student begs off or stands up for themselves include standing of the clique in the hierarchy and whether a character is on their home turf. If an NPC is harassed by Russell, the character insulted, regardless of their clique standing in the hierarchy order, will always flinch and apologize to him, while the taller characters (i.e. Damon, Bif) will try to walk away from him. This may be due to the fact that he is the physically strongest and largest student on campus as they are no match for him. Category:Mechanics